


Lollaforloosers

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles, thenewno2
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'm funny but I'm really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollaforloosers

Dhani waved to Oliver and headed home down the street. Well, to Zak's house to tell him off for drinking too much like he usually did. Shivering slightly, he reached Zak's house and pushed open the door, knowing it would be unlocked.  
"Zak?" Dhani yelled.  
"What?" Zak yelled back.  
"I assume you're drunk again?"  
"Not a drop my friend." Zak grinned at Dhani and ruffled his own hair.  
"Hold me I'm gonna faint."  
"Or throw up?"  
"Shut up." Dhani went for the door, seeing Zak was completely sober.  
"Wait." Zak said quickly. Dhani glanced at him. "Tell me about lollaforlosers."


End file.
